


梦中仙（曦瑶）第七章

by lijingbai



Category: real - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第七章
Kudos: 30





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第七章

梦中仙（曦瑶）第七章

“阿瑶？”浓雾渐散，蓝曦臣找到金光瑶时，他已昏倒在地。蓝曦臣忙把人抱起来，却见金光瑶泪流满面，痛苦万分。

“二哥...”金光瑶只喊了一声，便呕出一大口黑血，昏了过去。

蓝曦臣带他回到房中，即刻帮他运功疗伤。

他伤的并不是很重，蓝曦臣注了一会灵气，他便醒了，只是整个人还是失魂落魄，脸上无一丝血色。

“阿瑶，可还有哪疼？”蓝曦臣轻声问到，可金光瑶却沉默着，并未回答，只虚弱地倒在蓝曦臣怀里怔怔地出神，不知在想什么。

金光瑶身上伤好了大半，并不要紧，可是，心里的伤口，却是又一次裂开了。

如松死后，他并非不伤心，可是他清楚，伤心无益，这个结局，对他们父子二人而言，或是更好。

或许，他也未曾想过，要来到这个世上，是他金光瑶，生性多疑，被蒙了心，才酿成这错。

“阿瑶，在雾中...你可是看到了谁？”那对姐妹幻化的出神入化，见金光瑶如此神情，蓝曦臣不得不做此猜想。

金光瑶却只是摇头，似乎仍在尽力把一切都强忍回去，可是越忍，他心中郁结越盛，竟又呕出一口血来。

这全然是悲愤大恸之血，呕完才红着眼眶，再也忍不住，喊了一句蓝曦臣。

“二哥。”

“阿瑶，到底...”

“二哥，是我错了...是我的罪孽...”金光瑶死死咬住了嘴唇，才让自己不脆弱地痛哭出来，不知是在问他，还是在问不公的老天，“可是我的罪孽，为什么要降罪到阿松身上...”

蓝曦臣心中所想没错，果然是因为如松。

这些时日，金光瑶看着已渐渐恢复，心情也好了许多，看起来并未不妥，可如今看来，他不过在勉强自己，故作坚强，把一切悲伤、痛苦都郁结在心里，不肯纾解出来。

无怪，今日他会如此。

“阿瑶，如松的事，不怪你，你...不要责怪自己。”蓝曦臣扶住了他的肩膀，柔声安慰道，他知道对一个父亲而言，小儿早夭，其中的痛苦不言而喻，可他除了这几句宽慰，除了让他不要再撑着，好好纾解心中的郁结，竟也不知还能如何，“许多事，也非你我之辈，能够左右。”

是啊，有些事，他也没有办法。他也会累，也会有撑不下去的时候，过去很多次，他累到，痛到，坚持不下去，想着干脆不要再争，再抢，可是不成，他不去争，就会跌如万丈深渊去，死无葬身之地。

他没法不争，没法不狠心。

当初聂明玦痛斥他时，他说，长这么大，谁教过他，谁帮过他，句句肺腑。

他不争，不一步一步往前，在金家早被他那位好父亲架空了权利，落的一无所有。

他不想再一无所有！当初他娘是怎么死的，是病死的，他一无所有，连给他娘请大夫的银子都没有，他跪在医馆前磕破了头，求大夫救救命，可大夫却嫌妓馆地方不干净，不肯去，他娘便生生熬着，那种眼看着娘亲熬到咽了最后一口气却无能为力的感觉，金光瑶一辈子都不会忘记。

他以为，到今时今日，他不会再有痛的感觉了，毕竟，他在意之人，已归尘土，他恨之人，也已消失，还有什么，能轻易击败他？

可今日他才知道，那不过与他相识短短几年的小人，却能让他感到痛苦。

他一直强撑着，真的累了。

可再累，他都只能装作无事，甚至连痛痛快快地为自己早夭的儿子，哭一哭灵，都不能。

因为他是金光瑶，是金氏家主，是百门仙督，在这些面前，金如松的父亲这个身份实在太微不足道了。

后肩贴上了手掌，一道温热灵力缓缓被注入到他体内，他抬起酸楚泛红的眼，看见了蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣一脸担忧，正不遗余力地为他疗伤，或许，方才呕出的那口血，让他担忧不已，又不知如何宽慰，只能用灵力抚平他体内伤痕。

“二哥...”金光瑶转身把他的手掌紧紧握在手中，摇摇头，让他不要再耗费灵力了。

他叹，蓝曦臣的温柔，虽抚不平他身上之伤，却仍缓解了他心中之痛，蓝曦臣待他，确是真心实意，坦诚以对，可讽刺的是，他心中的苦楚，却无法对蓝曦臣言明，连他的悔，他的恨，都不能透出一分。

金光瑶，就是这样一个人啊。他本该如过去很多次那样，收拾好心绪，平复下来，对蓝曦臣笑一笑，只道一句无事，可今日不知为何，他笑不出来，也说不出一句无事。

想到，连为如松痛一痛，都要藏着掖着，不表露出来，金光瑶心中既悲凉又悲痛。

在外人面前，他需如此，可在蓝曦臣面前，他不想。

他很累，他唯一可真诚以待，可依靠之人，唯眼前这人而已。

“阿瑶，如松之事，非你之过。”虽有些犹疑，可见金光瑶眼眶尽红，似乎还在尽力忍着悲痛，蓝曦臣还是伸手抱住了他，想阿瑶若不想他看见自己哭泣的模样，他不看便是。

他轻轻把金光瑶脑袋揽进怀里，想他哭出来，总好过一直闷在心中。

金光瑶被抱住，浑身一僵，似有些不可置信，可胸膛滚烫，手臂有力，却都真切地环绕着他，他不由得不信。

他与蓝曦臣曾经有过几次亲密，可除了最初中毒那次，其余均是金光瑶使了手段，蓝曦臣并不知晓，所以此时蓝曦臣这样亲密的举动，金光瑶竟恍惚又矛盾。

这个怀抱他是极熟悉的，可这个蓝曦臣，不似他熟悉的端正有礼，待人有度的蓝曦臣。

即便金光瑶与他关系极为亲近，可也从未有过逾矩。若是过去，金光瑶或许会生怕蓝曦臣多想，不动声色地挣开，可今日，他无法拒绝。

他累了，已没有心力去想，自己这样是否会惹蓝曦臣多想。

他需要蓝曦臣，在被他抱住的那一刻，他便知晓，比任何一个时刻，都需要蓝曦臣。

他抓住了蓝曦臣的衣领，终于放开心中积压多日的郁结，不顾形象地掉出两行泪来，愣是轻轻哭了一会，才渐渐收住情绪。

“阿瑶，你...还会有孩子的...”蓝曦臣没有多想，在他看来，阿瑶扑在他怀里哭，并无不妥，他反而庆幸，金光瑶能够放开心胸，在他面前无所顾忌地发泄一场。

金光瑶一听这话，浑身一僵，许久，才抬眸看着蓝曦臣，似泣非泣，那双总是明亮有光盛满笑意的眼睛此刻灰蒙蒙一片，苦涩又绝望。

“二哥，不会有了。”他心中悲切，又能与谁说？

“怎么会...”这倒让蓝曦臣意外，按理说他跟他夫人，都还年轻，就算再生个三个，四个，都是可以的，金光瑶却语气坚定。

“我跟阿愫...不会有了...”如松不能再留在世上的真正原因，蓝曦臣是永远都无法知晓的，正如，他如此斩钉截铁不可能再与秦愫有孩子的原因，蓝曦臣也是不可能知晓的，这正是讽刺之处，不是吗？

自己的妻子，是自己的亲妹妹，生的孩子，自然是个痴儿，金光瑶怎么可能还会，还敢要孩子？

他甚至...再也没有碰过阿愫，他怎么敢，怎么会。他敬她，怜她，可也怕她。

与她睡在同一张床上，他都害怕的不敢睡着，心中是又怕又痛。

“阿瑶...”

“二哥，我...”这样的话，金光瑶本不会说出口的，可是面前的是蓝曦臣，他心中的苦，心中的痛，憋了太久，他太难受了，“我...”

“到底发生何事？”这样神情，金光瑶婚前跑到寒室的那一晚，在他脸上，也出现过，只是那时候蓝曦臣没有过多追问，事后，他其实一直后悔莫及。他心中隐隐感觉到那时候金光瑶一定是遇上了十分棘手、痛苦之事，可那时他却没有坚定一些，帮一帮他，虽然至今他也不知道金光瑶是遇见了什么事，又是如何解决的，可是如今，他这种神情又出现在脸上，蓝曦臣这次是无论如何都要问个清楚明白，不肯让他糊弄过去。

“我...无法再亲近她...”金光瑶苦笑了一下，想这样的话，蓝曦臣听到恐怕会十分诧异吧？可是，不与他说，他金光瑶又能与谁说呢？

蓝曦臣哑然，确实是有些意外。为何阿瑶会不再...不再亲近他的妻子？

“二哥，我...不会再有孩子了...”这话说的，似乎是在说自己有什么难言隐疾，金光瑶自嘲般捂住了自己的眼睛，想笑，又想哭，想自己也是正值盛年，正常男子，却要说这样的话，可事实也是如此，不是吗？

他的隐疾，不在身上，而在心里。

金光瑶，你也是痛疯了，痛失志了，为何要对着蓝曦臣，仙人一样的人，说这样可笑的话。

许久，蓝曦臣都没有说话，只是凝视着失魂落魄，似乎都不知道自己在说什么的金光瑶，望着他有些瘦弱，有些脆弱的面庞，许久都是望着。

“阿瑶...”过了很久，蓝曦臣才轻轻叹息着，小心翼翼又神色复杂地问，“是因为那晚吗？”

“...”金光瑶抬起头，泪眼婆娑地望着蓝曦臣，却没反应过来，他说的那晚，是哪天晚上。

“那晚在山洞，你...并无不妥...”不仅没有隐疾，还十分正常，甚至被他弄的，出来了好几次。虽不止一次告诫自己，不该再想起那晚，可蓝曦臣不受控制地把一切都记得清楚，甚至...金光瑶那晚紧张又舒服的神情，他一直都记得。

那时候他以为...是情毒的缘故，可事后却暗暗想着，或许...不止是因为情毒...

他从没想过，金光瑶会成亲。

所以他至今都想不明白，那次他们分开，金光瑶回金麟台后，短短时日，竟就定下了婚事。在蓝曦臣看来，那婚事实在是突然而匆忙，如今想来，或许...或许是因为那晚后，金光瑶心中无措、害怕至极，慌忙之间心绪不定，又不敢违抗他父亲，才定了这婚事。

若是如此...岂非他害了金光瑶？

过去那么久，蓝曦臣已无法想象那时金光瑶是如何强装着云淡风轻，若无其事承受着一切，如今看来，这门婚事于他，并非好事。

金光瑶惊讶地说不出话来，怎么都想不到，蓝曦臣会那般曲解他的意思。

可仔细想来，也不算完全曲解。

若说与那晚的事毫无关联，也不尽然。回想这些年的一桩桩，一件件，金光瑶神情黯淡，想这桩桩件件，又有多少是他真心所愿？

就算是那晚...也不过是情势所迫。恍惚着，他突然想若寒室那一晚，他再冲动，坚定一些，豁出去取消了婚事，今时今日，或许便不是如此结局了吧？

以蓝曦臣性情，若是知道他心中恐惧，无论如何，都会帮他一把。

可那时，他实在不敢揣测蓝曦臣心意，这一分揣测，在金光瑶看来，都是妄想。

他不敢妄想，又没有办法，只能抱着侥幸选了这条路，可最终，他还是害了秦愫，害了如松。

真是天不怜他，竟一点侥幸都不给他。

“阿瑶，是我的错。”

“二哥，不是的。”金光瑶心中郁结缠绕，无法排解，几乎又要呕出血来，本已收回去的眼泪又压不住，从通红的眼眶中冒出来，自己当时鬼迷心窍，害了自己的儿子，他心中之痛，怎么都无法纾解，“不是的，是我，是我耽误了...耽误了阿愫，是我...害了如松...”

“阿瑶，你为何...这样傻？不与我说...”蓝曦臣紧紧抱住了他，心中想，为何自己不早些察觉阿瑶有多为难，这样，或许在这门婚事成事前，还有挽回的可能，如今，错已铸成，阿瑶这一生，或许，都要陷入这错中，无法挣脱，可如何是好。

“二哥，你...让我如何说？”他们所想，所说，完全是两回事，可金光瑶却恍惚着，只当做一回事来倾诉，此刻他才算知道，原来他也可依靠，有时候太累，他可以停下，靠一靠身边之人，便可不倒下。

想到此，他紧紧抱住了蓝曦臣，不肯放手了。

“我...阿瑶...”而蓝曦臣心中之悔，之痛，不亚于金光瑶，想他怎会那么理所当然地以为，阿瑶没有把那一晚的事放在心上，寻常男子，被另一男子，那般对待，怎么会不放在心上，怎么会若无其事？

若不是看重自己这二哥，看重这份情谊，醒来，怕是杀了他都不为过，可是，金光瑶竟承受了那一切，若不是此次因为阿松，他再也承受不住，恐怕蓝曦臣一辈子都不知道金光瑶心中的痛楚。

想到这，他对金光瑶的怜惜愧疚之情，又重了几分。

“二哥，若我...若没有娶阿愫，该多好...可不娶她，我能如何？她那般真心待我，我还能奢求什么？”这些如果，这些后悔，说出来其实早已没有了任何意义，可金光瑶却喃喃着，似乎想通过这些妄想短暂地抚平心中之痛。

“阿瑶...”蓝曦臣将他抱的更紧，只觉怀中的人脆弱的似乎不抱紧就会碎了。

“二哥！我...”金光瑶感觉到蓝曦臣滚烫的躯体中传来的阵阵温热，很暖，很鲜活，仿佛被这副躯体拥抱着，冰冷的身体都被抱暖了，他无意识地张开手臂，紧紧抱住了蓝曦臣，如抱着海中浮木一般，久久舍不得放手。

他舍不得放手，不仅舍不得，还想要更多温暖。

天不垂怜，他金光瑶也不稀罕，只要怀中紧拥之人垂怜，便也够了。

他没有办法，他放不开蓝曦臣。

哪怕蓝曦臣此刻把他推开，他都不肯放手。

他没了如松，身边只有一个令他又愧又怕，名存实亡，不知是喊夫人，还是喊妹妹的妻子，只有蓝曦臣，只有蓝曦臣让他还能看得到一丝光亮。

他仰起脸，近乎绝望地想，若是这道光要推开他，要逃，要躲，要再也不见他，他即便是花尽金麟台所有的金子，也要打一座牢笼，把这道光牢牢锁住，锁在身边。

或许是太痛了，他神志竟有些模糊不清起来，也忘了，在此刻的蓝曦臣面前，他需端庄有礼，进退有度，而非得寸进尺。

他得寸进尺地埋下头，用唇去吻蓝曦臣的脖颈，紧紧抱着，从脖颈右侧，一点一点，顺着耳根、下颚，往蓝曦臣嘴角一路吻过去，最终闭着眼睛，神志昏迷地含住了蓝曦臣因为惊讶而微张的唇。

蓝曦臣浑身都僵硬了，好半天都一动不动，也并非全然没反应过来，而是...不知如何反应。

待此刻的金光瑶，他心软极了，推开是决计推不开的。

况且，是他先抱住的金光瑶，岂能先指责金光瑶逾矩？他死死揪紧了衣衫，许久，才缓缓松开手指，闭上了眼睛。

不知为何，金光瑶带着雾气湿漉漉的吻，令他不忍。

不忍躲开，不忍推开，不忍拒绝金光瑶此刻的所有。

寻求慰藉也好，疏解悲苦也好，单纯逃避也好，不管金光瑶此刻是抱着何种心思吻上来，蓝曦臣都不在意。

他心中，曾经有过小小的期翼，可最后却不得不压灭那星点火苗，时至今日，他才知道，金光瑶的婚事，他竟也是不愿的，那晚他到寒室，或许是真的走投无路，想找人拉他一把，可蓝曦臣竟什么都不知道，没有拉住他，最后任他与他人成亲了...

蓝曦臣其实能理解，金光瑶为何如那般选择。或许，过去一无所有的滋味他不想再尝，或许，他骨子里，仍是云梦那个小小懂事孩童，若其他人都待他宽厚些，更好一些，或许他不会过的如此如履薄冰，战战兢兢，不会不敢违抗他父亲的任何命令，或许，他会同其他世家子弟一样，敢于遵从心中所想。

此刻，或许，金光瑶心中痛苦无处诉说，也想要有人能帮一帮他。

蓝曦臣指尖轻轻幻出一道剑气，灭了房中烛火，顷刻间，所有的一切似乎都被藏进了这无声的黑夜中。

便是离经叛道，他蓝曦臣，也认了...

金光瑶放开了他的唇，微退开了身体，在稠密、静谧的黑暗中，静静凝视着蓝曦臣。

只有窗外一轮半遮的明月静静驱散房中的黑暗。虽近在咫尺，却看不全彼此的脸，只能看到对方小半脸庞和被月光割裂出清晰的侧影，两人却依然凝望着彼此，无声地试探，询问，小心翼翼地回答与默许。

蓝曦臣轻轻靠过去，吻住了金光瑶微凉的唇，慢慢吮热了。

金光瑶扶着他的手臂，终究是没有拒绝他给予的温柔和安抚，他脸颊滑过一道泪痕，却顺从地躺下，让蓝曦臣的温柔，覆了满身...

又是这样风声鹤唳的夜，又是荒凉无人的天地之间，又是...情难自禁的两人。

浅薄却难以抗拒的肉体欢愉，直接缓解了心中的悲痛，金光瑶被蓝曦臣亲的舒服极了，喘息的鼻息间有撩人心弦的哼声，终于忍不住，狠狠扣住了蓝曦臣俯在他胸口的脑袋，叫了一声。

过去，蓝曦臣不曾如此，想来初始是迷糊的，后来，都是金光瑶下了狠药，没有这样亲，便莽撞着来，虽也舒畅至极，可初始，没有这样让他酥麻和羞耻。

蓝曦臣在亲咬他的胸口，他全身都软塌塌的，想要极了。

金光瑶心口上有一颗小小的红痣，蓝曦臣爱怜地亲了又亲。

说起来今日识破那妖物的诡计，便是因这颗红痣，那妖物幻出的假金光瑶一解开衣衫，胸口白净一片，是没有这颗红痣的，当下蓝曦臣便知道，是幻象。

可他竟也没有去深究，自己是何时，如何知道金光瑶身上有这颗痣的，或许是在山洞那晚他恍惚看过，便记下了。

虽然那晚山洞里黑漆漆的，他总是闭着眼睛，不敢去看金光瑶，可金光瑶身上如何，他竟都知道，或许，在他脑海里，自然而然就该知道吧。

金光瑶重重喘着气，双腿缠了上来，蓝曦臣便挺腰顶了进去，这类事仿佛无须学，便什么都知晓，他从善如流地一边倾身去吻轻喘的人，一边挺动腰背，让身下的人哼着声甩开他的吻，胳膊全勾着他的肩膀、脖颈，高高低低地呻吟。

金光瑶脸颊被热和欲熏的通红，还有些不敢确信，在他身上驰骋的，真的是蓝曦臣。

是未中毒，未熏药，未失神志，清清醒醒的蓝曦臣，可如何不敢相信，体内捣动的火器是真真切切的。

清醒着的蓝曦臣，力气竟比之前还要大很多，即便因为事发突然，两人耳根羞红，都有意识地避开目光，不敢去看对方，可不看对方，彼此身体的感觉却是清晰的，火热的，掩盖不住，不一会，两人全身都冒出了热汗，也没了其余心力挣扎，纠结，只沉溺在这一场情欲欢愉中。

怀里的人轻薄的眼皮上都落了细密的汗，纵是蓝曦臣克制着不去窥看这旖旎景象，可情潮翻涌之时，他还是不自觉深深去望金光瑶。

他在金光瑶脸上又看到了那种紧张，又舒服的神情。

目光躲闪中，金光瑶那双总是含笑温柔的眼睛不安分地转来转去，反倒不似平时处事不惊淡定自若的模样，蓝曦臣心中竟有些无法言明地欢喜。

他小心翼翼凑唇下去，略带生涩地去吻那眼皮上的汗，不料金光瑶被这温柔举动撩动了心，双臂用力攀附着他的肩膀，重重呻吟了一声，似乎动了情却羞于被他看见，下巴压在他肩上，挺腰交代在他腰腹间。

蓝曦臣也抱住了他，抿紧唇，似怕冲痛了他，小心翼翼地分了三四次，才缓缓泄干净，极为轻柔，温柔地金光瑶绷紧了腰腹，压碾着待他缓了神才软了身体，挂在蓝曦臣身上。

两人如此，算是无法回头了。

说不清这次是谁先吻上谁，只道两人目光一对上，便瞧见了对方眼中压抑的，蓬勃的欲望，亟待宣泄，而宣泄的唯一出口，便是彼此。

虽然做过多次，可被蓝曦臣这样看着，却是没有过的，被顶的有些失神的金光瑶忙敛起沉迷的模样，小心翼翼地看蓝曦臣。

他神志不清时，金光瑶毫无顾忌，再浪荡的模样都不在意显露，因为他知道，蓝曦臣总归是不会记得了，可此刻蓝曦臣却神志清醒，金光瑶不自觉端起姿态，有些拘谨。

“为何这样看我？”蓝曦臣凑过去，在他唇上亲了一口，低哑着声音，带着笑意问。

“无...无事...”这副身躯，太熟悉蓝曦臣了，不一会身上便酥软发麻，又起了反应，金光瑶轻喘了一声，自然不会告诉蓝曦臣，自己为何如此矛盾。

“可是弄的你疼？”蓝曦臣只道他是害羞，又知道自己天生力气大，怕是没轻重，便缓了缓动作，在金光瑶耳边边吻边问。

“不...二哥...”这样的蓝曦臣太温柔了，金光瑶心中一酸，道蓝曦臣这温柔，真是要了他的命，他甘愿沦陷在这温柔里，便用力抱紧了蓝曦臣的肩膀，勾引意味十足地去吮咬蓝曦臣的耳蜗，撩人的喘息尽数落进蓝曦臣耳朵里，“二哥...你再深些...嗯...”

蓝曦臣被他撩拨地受不住，果然大力操动起来，只把金光瑶弄的整个人都酥软着，喘息声都越发柔媚勾人起来。

金光瑶像是不怕疼的，蓝曦臣那般大力，他却极为受用，到后面，被蓝曦臣压在怀里似还觉得不过瘾，竟翻身跨坐在蓝曦臣胯上，衣衫半穿不穿地挂在手肘上，只腰腹下堪堪盖着衣服，如此淫糜景象，却因金光瑶那张清丽动人的面庞一点都不显低俗，蓝曦臣与他十指相扣稳住他跨坐起伏的身体，湿漉漉的睫毛下，是欲火横生，几乎发红的眸。

恍惚间，他似乎入了一场梦。

过去，他似乎做过这样的梦，梦中的那位仙子衣衫半褪，跨坐在他胯间，露出的白皙肌肤下因为热涨的情事，透出欲望膨胀的绯色，令蓝曦臣心神荡漾，情难自制。此刻，胯上的人是金光瑶，似乎与梦中人重合了。

望着水波流转，湿润多情，双唇轻启，溢出妙音的金光瑶，蓝曦臣脸颊处泛起红色，情不自禁地开口。

“阿瑶...”可是那位梦中仙子...蓝曦臣一直不敢直面，自己竟会做那样的梦，此刻，他才神情恍惚地想问清楚，可他只动情地喊了一句，金光瑶便重重呻吟了一声，泪眼婆娑地看着他。

“二哥...疼...”

金光瑶坐着本就进的很深，蓝曦臣还使了不轻的力道往上捣，终是没忍住，开口喊疼。

蓝曦臣耳尖发烫，几乎都快红透了，他知道自己力气大，有意识控制着力气，可陷在情事里这事却极难做到，不一会便不知不觉没了轻重，听金光瑶讨饶般叫着疼，便放缓了动作，只紧紧握着金光瑶双手帮他撑着，怕他动起来不稳当。

两人早做了多次，虽然蓝曦臣并不知晓，可金光瑶算的上“身经百战”，所以并没有蓝曦臣所认为的那般害羞，反倒很知道如何让自己更舒服，轻松，见蓝曦臣眼底有些羞涩却十分专注地看着他，金光瑶初始倒还知道几分收敛，垂下目光望向别处，不去看蓝曦臣，只是咬着唇挺腰，可被滋润惯了的身体是极熟悉蓝曦臣的，不消一会便软的不行，舒坦地没了心神，媚态尽露，一双眼浸了水浪似地看着蓝曦臣，勾的蓝曦臣下腹那火愈烧愈烈，快要绷不住了。

“阿瑶...”他松开与金光瑶十指相扣的手，去掐金光瑶被撞红的大腿根，忍不住挺腰往蔓延着污秽与浪荡的地方狠狠挤。

因为动作幅度太大，原本虚盖在两人腿上的衣衫滑开了，蓝曦臣一垂眸，直见到了那一片滚烫滑腻不断进出之处，竟不知如何能挪开目光。

“二...二哥...”纵是金光瑶，最污秽不堪之处被蓝曦臣如此直视，心下也着了慌，下意识收紧腰腹想躲开那视线，可饶是他如何闪躲和往回收，都不可能避开的，他避一分，蓝曦臣便入两分，反而将那如何动作更看的清楚。

他一慌，仰头一阵哀叫，前头直喷了出来，一道白痕覆在蓝曦臣紧致的腰腹上，后头也绞紧了，恨不得把蓝曦臣都吞了。

蓝曦臣被他绞吸的受不住，猛然起身，把人死死揽在怀里，再也顾不上力道重不重，头埋在金光瑶胸口重重地呻吟，底下又快又狠地往上顶，金光瑶一把抱住了他的脖子，上下都被禁锢着，根本没有一丝可避的间隙，双腿死死夹着蓝曦臣的腰感觉肚子似乎都要被顶破了，他是想喊痛的，可是蓝曦臣又快又猛，他根本喊不出声，只能揪着蓝曦臣的头发哀叫。

好深，金光瑶竟还舍不得让蓝曦臣轻点力气，他甚至能清楚地听到两人相接之处清晰、粘稠的水声，羞耻又淫荡。

羞耻又如何？两人舒服地都快昏过去，哪里还顾得上羞耻不羞耻，蓝曦臣泄完，金光瑶感觉肚子似乎都被灌满了。

太浪荡了，金光瑶都不知道，他们还可以如此放荡，他全身力气散了，可底下无意识还是一缩一紧的，似乎舍不得放蓝曦臣出去。

蓝曦臣重重地喘息着，好一会才从金光瑶怀中抬起头，满头大汗地看着软成一滩水似的金光瑶，怔怔的。

他知此事滋味美妙，是能让人沉迷失魂，可却不知...能失神到如此地步，那一刻，仿佛已不知天地为何物，只恨不得...恨不得死在金光瑶身上...

金光瑶见他双眸还失着神，不知在想什么，只抱着他的头低头亲了上去。

他们二人，此次才算的上是，真正的离经叛道，将家规、人伦、礼法都抛诸脑后，可抛都抛了，纠结无意，不如一次弃个痛快。

莫说将来如何，一向深谋远虑，行事谨慎的金光瑶此刻却是明日如何都不愿去想了。

他需要蓝曦臣，要他。

“唔!”他用甘甜如蜜汁般的唇舌去缠蓝曦臣，诱他也短暂忘掉一切束缚，在这只有两人的天地间，这空荡荡的瞭望台中，屈服于那蓬勃的情欲，宣泄着那本能的天性。

他甚至大胆到，扯掉了蓝曦臣的抹额，将手指插入蓝曦臣散落的发丝中...

第二日，是蓝曦臣自懂事以来，第一次晚起。他一睁眼，房中已是大亮，却只有他一人。

昨夜之事，他自然是记得一清二楚，下意识先是抬手去摸抹额，发觉昨夜散下来的抹额已重新束回额间。

自然是金光瑶帮他束回去的，可他却不在房中，蓝曦连衣衫都未穿，猛然翻身下床，想唤一句“阿瑶”，却迟迟唤不出来。

桌上有一封书信，“二哥亲启”四字在上，是金光瑶留下的。

信中只道有紧急事务，他先回金麟台了，其他，并没有在信中提及。

昨夜之事，阿瑶可会记得？

他们既未喝酒，也未中毒，神志清醒，怎会不记得？

只在于，他愿不愿记得罢了。

阿瑶，你愿吗？

蓝曦臣放下看了又看的留书，轻轻叹道。

金光瑶匆匆离开，赶回的并不是金麟台。

苏涉紧急传讯，说桐城符纸突有异动，需他亲自前往查看。

若不是此事太过重要，金光瑶怎会丢下蓝曦臣，匆匆前往桐城？

一夜欢愉，蓝曦臣与他，终究是不同了，金光瑶那夜一直未舍得睡，对身侧的蓝曦臣是恋恋不舍地看了又看，纵是再像是一场美梦，看着蓝曦臣，他也不由得不信了。

蓝曦臣心软，他是知道的，可也没想到，他对自己会心软、垂怜到如斯地步，可见...在他心中，金光瑶是极为重要、难舍之人。

想到此处，他欣喜地实在不愿起身，只想第二日同蓝曦臣一道醒来，为他整理衣衫，为他梳发洗漱，为他...束起抹额...

可若事态不紧急，苏涉无法决断，是绝不可能在此时传讯给他，所以纵有万般不舍，他也只得匆匆前往桐城。

桐城符纸似有些松动，不知一时探不出是镇压之物太过凶煞想要冲撞出来，还是被有心之人动了手脚，不管是什么原因，到如今，金光瑶不可能会让这些事影响到他，便重新加固了封印，谨慎之下，更是马不停蹄赶往其他几处如法炮制。

返回金麟台前，苏涉盛情邀金光瑶至秣陵稍作修整，金光瑶感念他办事得力，对他又忠心耿耿，便同意了。

苏涉奉他如主，在秣陵也特意建了密室，两人密谈时自然也更放心。

“义城可有消息？”义城这个地方金光瑶并不愿多往，此次加固便也没有去，不过，那处有那位在，自然比其他地方要更稳妥。

“宗主，已有回信，道一切安妥。”

“好，他办事，我总归是放心的。”

“宗主，他还...列了一些东西，是否...”

“尽数给他，悯善，今后这些不必回我，他要，给便是。”

“是。”其他倒也没有什么，只是苏涉觉得义城那小子神神叨叨，看不清什么路数，所以不得不提醒金光瑶还是提防些好，“不过宗主...那薛洋多年躲在那阴气森森的空城，邪的很，对宗主又总是出言不逊，对他，还是不要太过信任。”

“我心中有数。”薛洋此人，行事做派全然凭己心情，极为乖张狂傲，让他奉谁为主是不可能的，不过他心中有所求，既有所求，金光瑶便有法子牵制。

世人皆道薛洋手段恶毒，个性残忍，却不知，不过一痴人罢了。只不过他这份痴，比寻常人强烈百倍，刚毅百倍，就像薛洋此人，恨、怨都也比寻常人强百倍。对金光瑶而言，这人是危险，可也好用，他愿守着义城，是再好不过了。

如此，金光瑶才算又放下心来。

“对了，宗主，属下...又炼制了一批药，此次是制于香粉中，无需燃香那般麻烦...”见金光瑶神色放松，似乎不再忧心，苏涉从袖中掏出一小小锦盒，呈给金光瑶。

上次金光瑶皱眉抱怨，一次焚香半途蓝忘机来找蓝曦臣，险些坏了事，苏涉便苦思冥想了许久，才想到此方法。

此香粉只需搽些在身上或衣衫上，靠近之人便易心驰神往，无法自拔。

垂眸看了看那锦盒，金光瑶自己知道那是什么东西，想到此物是用做什么事，他不动神色地笑了一下， 透出几分悦色来。

今后，怕是无需再用此物了，不过，既是好东西，收着也无妨。

“费心了，悯善，好在有你为我分忧。”

“宗主言重了，不过...”苏涉心中是不极不愿意制这东西的，可为了讨金光瑶欢心，再不愿，他也得想尽办法给金光瑶弄来，只是想到堂堂金氏宗主，百门仙督，如此纡尊降贵，在那木头呆鹅一般的蓝曦臣身上费这么多心思，苏涉心中不免仍愤愤不平，“那姑苏蓝氏素来不解风情，如此辜负宗主美意，实在可恶，宗主如此出众人物，又贵为百门仙督，何愁...何愁没有美人投怀送抱？何苦花费如此多的心神在那那些不知趣的人身上...”

“我并非我的父亲！”一向和颜悦色的金光瑶突然变了些脸色，皱起眉头。

“宗主恕罪，是属下失言了，可那姑苏蓝氏家训甚严，是断不会...断不会...”苏涉出言劝说金光瑶一来是有私心，可也不全是私心，见话已出口，便干脆跪地心一横，全说了出来，“若有一日败露，蓝氏断不会善罢甘休，为了大业，宗主应尽早决断！”

“够了！”

“宗主，若宗主不愿在外找人，担心招惹他人非议，难道就非蓝曦臣不可？属下愿为宗主效犬马之劳，死而后已...”

“苏涉！尔敢！”金光瑶猛然站起身，愕然地看着苏涉，想不到他竟有这份心思。

“宗主恕罪！宗主恕罪！属下失言！请宗主责罚！”

愕然过后，金光瑶看着伏地跪拜在他面前的苏涉，很快又冷静了下来。苏涉对他一直尊重有加，若说有什么非分之想，是决计没有，也不敢有的。

他何曾敢有此妄想？他此时说出这种话，不过是希望他避开蓝氏，莫招惹祸事。

再则，金光瑶实在十分需要这样忠心又得力的帮手，为几句无伤大雅的唐突之语就责罚他，并无必要。

他缓了神色，弯腰把苏涉扶起来，一顿巧言安抚之语，将他担虑平复下去了。

如是以前，苏涉所担忧之事，金光瑶也不敢断言毫不担忧，但经过青岩城那夜，蓝曦臣是无论如何都会护住他的，苏涉所说，不过是多虑罢了。

青岩城瞭望台还有些收尾事务要处理，一时之间，蓝曦臣也摸不透金光瑶是待他如何，便在青岩城又留了数月，待瞭望台设建完毕，蓝氏守台弟子到达瞭望台后，他才启程返回云深不知处。

起初他是想直接上金麟台的，想除了闭关那些时日，他与金光瑶还未这么长时间未见，可那日走后，金光瑶也未再传信给他，他又担心金光瑶是不愿见他，贸然上金麟台不免莽撞，便先回了姑苏。

不想他前脚刚回姑苏，后脚金光瑶便到访云深不知处。

他与叔父一同在兰室接待金光瑶，茗茶交谈时他时不时将目光扫过金光瑶神色如常的脸上，心神一味杂乱，几次都走神没接上话。

蓝启仁看自己这侄儿似乎心神不宁，便轻轻皱眉，问他此次在外巡视是否遇上什么事未解决，他如此烦恼。

“叔父恕罪，并无难事。”蓝曦臣自觉失态，看了对面的金光瑶一眼，只见他垂眸抿茶，嘴角若有似无地挂着几分笑意，在偷偷笑话他似的，更觉惭愧。

金光瑶岂会看不出他心神不宁是为何，只是爱看素来端方雅正的蓝曦臣少见的坐立不安的模样罢了，逗过他后，又不忍心看他太过纠结，又寒暄了几句，便推说有要事与蓝曦臣商议，先行告退了。

退出兰室，蓝曦臣见金光瑶淡定自若，甚至有些大摇大摆地往前走，大步跟上他，却不知如何开口。

数月未见，金光瑶是越发神采飞扬，熠熠发光，倒衬的他心绪黯淡，郁结不解。

“阿瑶...”见金光瑶一路只走路看景，不似以往与他讲话，蓝曦臣终是忍不住，开口唤他，“上次别时，你说有要紧事赶回金麟台，事情可解决了？”

“多谢二哥惦记，自然是解决好了。”金光瑶才停下步子，转头看着蓝曦臣，见他脸颊一看自己便忍不住泛起一些红色，似乎仍羞的很，明明比他高出一个头，却露出这样害羞又假装若无其事的神情，实在是可爱极了，便也不忍心逗他了，好好地回话，“不过此次也正想请二哥帮帮忙，看可有办法对付厉害凶煞。”

“是何等凶煞？封印还是诛灭？”金光瑶开口，蓝曦臣一直空悬的心便落了一半地，稳了不少，端正了神情，一本正经地看着他。

“那凶煞厉害，难以诛灭，我本想封印，可煞气一发，封印总不牢固，我是颇为头疼。”

“我记得藏书阁中有记载封印之法...”

“是啊，上次我似乎也看到过，只是没有细看，二哥可带我去找找？”

“好。”

两人进了藏书阁，蓝曦臣便一心往放在封印之法的书籍处找寻，金光瑶却不紧不慢跟在他身后，确认大门紧闭，藏书阁中也无其他人，便轻轻笑了一笑，还大着胆子，拉住了蓝曦臣袍袖，柔声喊了他一声。

“二哥...”

“阿瑶？”蓝曦臣被拉住，回过头来看他，却看到金光瑶笑意盈盈，眉眼带俏的脸。

“二哥，为何这么长时间不来金麟台看我？”金光瑶走近一步，直接走到蓝曦臣面前，靠的他极近，“害的我只好到云深不知处来...”

“我...我处理完青岩城的事，方才回来。”蓝曦臣呼吸都有些乱了，心中如擂鼓震动，竟冒出一股不敢相信来，生怕是自己听错了。

阿瑶这话，是在埋怨他不去找他了吗？

如此亲昵之语，就算是以前，阿瑶都不会说啊，除非...

“二哥，可是不愿...再见我？”

“不是的，阿瑶，我...”蓝曦臣哪里会不愿，他其实不知多想上金麟台，找他问个清楚，可他不知如何问。

毕竟金麟台上，还有一位金夫人，他有何资格去问清楚？

“我不知你是否还愿见我。”

“我为何不愿？二哥...”金光瑶可不愿世家第一的泽芜君如何患得患失，干脆握住他的手臂，垫脚凑上去轻轻亲了蓝曦臣嘴角一下，“数月不见，我实在想你。”

“阿瑶，我也...想你。”这情话一出口，蓝曦臣白皙的脸颊全都红透了，跟耳根都泛着粉色，实在不敢相信，自己竟如此逾矩，可看着金光瑶，他痴痴的，这话脱口而出。

“我还以为二哥要疏远了我...”金光瑶见他如此，想他或许从未待人如此，才如毛头小子一般无措，心中更是一股甜蜜来，想他竟得蓝曦臣如此心意，或许是上天看他前半生受苦太多，后半生要给予补偿，他素来知道如何掌控蓝曦臣心思，便刻意带着几分柔弱，颤着睫毛俏生生地瞧他，眼神里不动神色生出了勾子，“二哥，莫要疏远了我呀。”

“阿瑶，不要这样说，我怎会如此？”金光瑶本就生的惹人怜爱，如此楚楚可怜更是让蓝曦臣不忍极了，迟疑了下，还是小心翼翼地把金光瑶揽入怀中，还视如珍宝般低头在他额头亲了一亲，“我待你如何，你这般聪慧，应该是知道的。”

“二哥待我好，我自然知道。”金光瑶心中如吃了一颗定心丸般安定，便软了身形，都让蓝曦臣抱着，还大着胆子仰头去亲蓝曦臣的唇。

蓝曦臣果然全身都如烧了起来一般，羞极了。

在藏书阁中，此大胆行径可谓十分破格了，蓝曦臣再大胆，都不应如此。

他也大可带金光瑶回寒室，再好好亲热一番，可金光瑶的唇一贴到他唇上，他便昏了神志般，只知怀中人满身芬芳，娇软温热，他抱着，手臂紧的似乎都要让人窒息。

金光瑶倒没窒息，只是亲了两三下，才放开了蓝曦臣。

“二哥，你轻些呀。”蓝曦臣力气大，一没注意，金光瑶纱帽都被撞歪了，他整理好纱帽，还埋怨了一句。

“阿瑶，你莫...莫总是突然如此...”金光瑶平日是极为端正有礼的，十分规矩，可总是突然亲上来，蓝曦臣还是十分不适，并为此感到慌张。他说完，忙去书架上找金光瑶要的书，似乎是真害羞了，不敢再看金光瑶了。

金光瑶摸了摸也有些发烫的脸颊，想自己也确实胆大妄为，竟在云深不知处的藏书阁就亲蓝曦臣，若是被人发现他家家主被人“轻薄”，他可真要被打出云深不知处了。

“若二哥不喜欢，阿瑶自再也不胡作非为了。”隔着书架，金光瑶抿着唇，轻轻笑，答应了蓝曦臣。

“阿瑶...”蓝曦臣听他这样说，从书架后绕了出来，绕到他身旁，又十分认真地看着他，手中握着的，正是一本封印典藏，“我并非不喜欢...”

“嗯？”

“阿瑶，我喜欢的。”蓝曦臣低头轻轻吻在金光瑶唇上...


End file.
